What If?
by HBK2007
Summary: After her marriage to Ron failed Hermione begins to wonder What if ,What if she had chosen Viktor or Harry as the man to spend the rest of her life with ,would she have been happier then?
1. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. All the characters mentioned are own by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_**What If?**_

It had been a tumultuous couple of weeks, but after much incessant fighting Hermione Granger was sure of at least one thing-her shamble marriage to Ron Weasley was over-that was the pure unadulterated truth. The sham of a marriage was mercifully over and that was fact.

Barely a week had passed since Rose left for Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had a dehabilitating fight that was witnessed by their son Hugo For years, even after the birth of Rose and Hugo Hermione had her suspicions of Ron's infidelity.

The signs were all there, the excessive drinking, the late hours and the most telltale sign of all, the refusal to share their marital bed together. It was sheer pain for Hermione to wake up alone each and every morning to an empty bed. For Hermione, there was only one thing she could do in such a situation to avoid dealing with the pain of her personal life and that was to bury herself knee deep in her work.

Hermione needed some time to sort out her issues, what she was going to do and how was she going to move forward.

She sent Hugo to Grimmauld Place and sent an owl off to Rose, explaining the circumstances that led to Ron leaving home.

She sent an owl to Ginny and Harry asking whether they wont mind watching Hugo for a few days.

Harry came personally to pick his nephew up. Hermione gave Harry a hug ,gave Hugo specific instructions on how to behave and how not to drive Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny up the wall by getting into mischief with Lilly.

Hugo nodded and he gave his mom a warm hug and left with Harry After Hugo and Harry left Hermione sat in a nearby folding chair and began to cry her eyes out. She had not cried this way in a long time.

All the years of misery she endured at Ron's neglect of her were finally catching up with her. With tears cascading down her lovely cheeks she caught a glimpse of two wearing photos nearby.

One was of her and Victor, taken at the Triwizard Yule Ball. She could not believe how different she looked, she was calm, relaxed even happy. It was her first real date and Hermione could not believe her luck in being asked out by Victor Krum of all people.

The second picture was of her, along with Harry and Ron taken shortly after Voldemorts downfall, and in that photo as well she looked happy,content.She held both photos close to her chest and started to cry in earnest wondering ,what if ,what if I married Harry or Viktor instead of Ron would I have been _happier_ then?...


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. All the characters mentioned are own by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2: Memories**_

Hermione had a restless night. Troubling dreams flitted in and out of her mind faster than a Pensieve sifting through someones troubled thoughts. Her nightly dreams were frequently haunted by Ron's angry and insipid face leering at her, Hugos hurt reaction upon seeing his father leave, and _Harry and Viktor._

_Harry and Viktor_...Damn how could she have been so stupid not to follow her heart and marry one of the two boys who always made her feel like an equal. Where oh where exactly did her heart lead her astray and into the arms of that trollish Ronald Weasley.If she had chosen better she could have been as happy as Harry and Ginny were now.

Although Hermione would never admit it she was envious of the marriage shared between two of her best friends. Admittedly she was the one who brought them together in the first place. But it ached terribly for Hermione to see Harry and Ginny happy together.

She could remember Harry seeking her out tell her of his impending marriage to Ginny. Looking back at it now what would have been the case if Hermione had given an indication that she fancied Harry there and then.

Her mind began to wander back to that day 14 years ago when Harry owled she to say that he had some news.

_**Flashback**_

It was a cold blustery day; Hogsmeade was covered in thick blankets of snow. Hermione shivered as she removed her cloak within the warm enclosures of the Three Broomsticks, she had come to have lunch with her best friend Harry Potter who was ordering their drinks from Madam Rosmerta the bar lady of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Harry always were very close from the first time that they knocked out a mountain troll in the Hogwarts bathroom, to now sharing a drink in the Three Broomsticks.

"Here you go Hermione" Harry said passing her a Butterbeer.She gratefully accepted the drink and felt delicious warmth spread to her toes

"Thanks Harry a Butterbeer does wonders in this blustery weather" Harry chuckled, then said with a serious face

"Do you remember the promise we made each other, that we would come to each other first whenever we had major news to share?'"Hermione nodded, not sure whether she wanted to hear what Harry had to say.

Well I decided to take the step, Im gonna propose to Ginny and I wanted you to be the first to know"

Hermiones face fell at first then she quickly arranged it into what she hoped was a convincing smile

"Thats great Harry, congratulations." Harry blushed and said "Thanks, Ive been meaning to ask her for quite a while, but well you know me hoo-hah"

Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes with great difficulty

"I know you only too well Harry Potter, how many times did you actually try to ask her, and I dont mean pretend to ask her then quickly change the subject, like it wasnt important."

Harry grinned sheepishly and said "I wasnt that bad; to be honest ...ok I changed my mind more times than I did before I first asked her out."

Hermione chuckled and said "Ginny's mentioned to me that she has been dropping subtle hints to you all the time, knowing you Potter you missed them all, I swear Harry you still need me to point out the more subtle things in life to you. Hermione said jokingly.

"Yeah I do." Harry whispered

Hermione stared at Harry then after an awkward silence said "I taught you all you need to know about the mannerisms of girls Harry. Or have you forgotten." Harry beamed and shook his head no.

"Do you remember trying to ask Chow to the Yule Ball, I swear you and Ron looked so idiotic going around trying to get a date back then?

Harry said "You taught me 1 thing back then."

Hermione raised her eyes and said "Really, what?"

"Well never to ask Ron for advice on asking Veelas out for one"

Hermione and Harry chuckled " but more importantly you gave me the freedom and the courage to always persevere at whatever I am attempting, you saved my life countless times at school, and thanks to your inquisitive nudging I am now with a girl whom I Love dearly and who I can honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with."

Harry took out a small box and clumsly handed it over to her whislt fiddling with the intricate design that adorned the box.

I would like to give u this as a little keepsake of the strength of our friendship."

Hermione opened the box to reveal a necklace shaped like an unbroken circle.

Harry said "The circle signifies the fact that the bond that we both share will never be broken.

Hermione silently mouthed the words "Thank you" to Harry as she put the necklace round her neck...

_**End of Flashback**_

Hermione awoke from her reverie fingering the self same chain that she wears round her neck this very day 14 years later. She could help but break down crying again as she remembered the past and the feeling of what could have been a magical union between her and Harry...


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. All the characters mentioned are own by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 3 Revelations Cowardice was the one thing that people could not accuse Hermione Granger of. After enduring everything she did in her superfluous marriage to Ron Weasley people would be crazy if they were to call her a coward. Still Hermione felt that she was stupid for not dealing with the signs that her marriage was failing much earlier. There was something coming up that she was dreading to attend -The Weasley family gathering, but only for reason to avoid Molly Weasley.Mrs.Weasley blames Hermione for everything that went wrong in her marriage to her little Ronnie. This led to several heated confrontations that resulted in fresh tears and grief for Hermione yet again.  
Every year the Weasleys had a family gathering at Christmas. It was usually held at either The Burrow, Grimmauld Place or at Shell Cottage and also Worthington Way.These gatherings were in itself pleasant,but lately they became scenes for a showdown between Hermione and Molly over Ron.The gatherings gave Hugo and Rose a chance to spend some quality time with their aunts,uncles and cousins ,so Hermione decided to brave it and go this year for Hugo and Rose▓s sake.She hoped and prayed that Mrs.Weasley would keep her temper and not get into a fight again this year,because something in her gut told her that if Mrs.Weasley were to try and confront her this year things will get out of hand ┘fast. Hermione went up to Worthington Way anticipating a dreadful showdown of some sort between Mrs.Weasley but was pleasantly surprised to find herself being well received by everyone. Everyone from Mr.Weasley to Ginny all treated her just like family, which she theoretically still was.  
Harry approached her after dinner and said ⌠Its great to see you here Hermione, I know that it must not have been easy but I ,we all in fact appreciate the effort that you made to come here today, we know that it could not have been easy for you.■ Hermione chuckled softly and said ⌠It▓s really because of Hugo and Rose that I made the effort, I wasn▓t too sure about how well I would have been received here to be honest, but I then recognized that its Christmas, and the kids deserve as normal a Christmas as I can give them considering all that we had to go through. There was a time when Christmas defined who we were all of our hopes and dreams seemed possible on Christmas day, and I realized that I could not take that away from Hugo and Rosie.■ Harry said ⌠Our Christmases at Hogwarts were always something to remember, eh Hermione.■ Hermione smiled and nodded George and Shannon came over to Hermione arm in arm .George grinned and said ⌠Hermione, my dear Shannon has just won 12 passes to go and see Equus on Broadway, would you and the kids like to come with our family.■ Hermione nodded and said ⌠I▓ve been dying to see that show for ages; I hear that Dan Radcliffe does some stupendous work in it.■ Shannon beamed and said ⌠Cool, how about we pick up pan the way to the show then at around 10 pm next Saturday■ Hermione nodded and said ⌠We▓ll be there Shan and thanks.■ Shannon beamed and said ⌠After the countless times, you saved my life ▒Mione, it▓s the least I can do for you.■ George said ⌠Yea, you are the reason that she ended up with this devilishly sexy beast as a husband.■ Everyone laughed George and Shannon as well, before Shannon pulled her husband into a sweet unencumbering kiss that had everyone applauding the 2 lovebirds that were still in love to this very day.  
A big commotion outside broke the flow of the conversation that was taking place indoors. It was the arrival of a beaming Percy Weasley and his wife and daughter Amelia .All 3 of them were being smothered with hugs and kisses from Mrs.Weasley who hadn▓t seen them since the last Weasley get together. As the rest of the family came out and greeted Percy, his wife Jackie gave him a small nod and said ⌠Go ahead dear, make the announcement as how everyone▓s here.■ Percy beamed and nodded ⌠Attention everyone ,I have some important news that I would like to deliver, on behalf of Jackie, Amy and myself it gives me such joy to announce that there is another Weasley on the way soon, cause my Jackie is pregnant.■ Percy said with a grin on his face to rival that of Ludo Bagman in his heyday. As the news sunk in all of the older Weasley▓s and Hermione rushed forward to offer congratulations to the happy couple while all off the Weasley/Potter offspring were regaling Amelia with their best wishes as well.  
A new voice broke the family out of its regaling ⌠Congrats big brother but you are not the only one with news as well.■ Everyone turned and was shocked to see Ron approach the entire family with a strange fellow in his wake.■ Am I not family enough now to receive important news like this, well at least I have the courtesy to come to you with my news because you all are still important to me.■ George said ⌠Say your piece and go Ronald, you will only bring trouble here the kind of trouble that we don▓t want need or deserve right now.■ Ron said ⌠Keep your cool Georgie I will only go after I had my say not before.■ Ron cleared his throat and said ▒after my bitter divorce to the old hag over there I was heartbroken, devastated. I truly believed that I would never be able to get the love that I need back in my life, the passion that Hermione failed to give me for the last 12 years of our marriage, but I was wrong you guys ,dead wrong. I have found someone to complete, someone to make my life whole, someone to make me love again.■ George and Shannon angrily said ▒Get on with it already.■ Ron pointedly glared at them and said ⌠Fine, ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, Hugo and Rosie I would like to introduce you all to Seth the love of my life.■ The young black man stepped forward and said ⌠Hi everyone.■ All of those present were severely stunned. A chain reaction of sorts triggered started a big upheaval that derailed the family gathering as quickly as a rampaging Hippogriff would clear a field George launched himself on Ron and planted one solid haymaker on him .Bill, Percy and Harry were trying to restrain him .Mrs.Weasley then toppled to the floor in a dead faint. As Mr.Weasley and his daughters in law tended to her James and Victoire ushered all the younger kids inside. Hermione glared pointedly at Seth, hit him one solid slap in his face reminiscent to the one she gave to Draco in third year. George continued to scream at the top of his lungs while beating Ron and being restrained by his brothers and brothers in law ⌠You swine you brought shame on this family for the last time, you used Fred as a marketing tool to sell your herbs, and now this you are a DAMN disgrace to the name Weasley.You hear me boy.■ After a few attempts by the guys Shannon intervened and gently pulled a near hysterical George off of Ron. Hermione meanwhile had taken Hugo and Rose ands silently stole away from Worthington Way sating softly to herself ⌠I should have never come her, never.■ 


End file.
